


hell has a name

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, No Dialogue, One Shot, Prose Poem, Short, it’s implied that they had a familial bond, seb is a starving demon and we shouldn’t forget that, so basically what im saying is that this is not sebaciel, this shit wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: “pull the soul out of the body that it’s inwhen he’s done, he will give her to the eartha starving animal will always feed” —nicole dollanganger, “in the land”sebastian wishes he could forget.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	hell has a name

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by “In the Land” by Nicole Dollanganger.

Living as an immortal being meant that you were bound to forget memories. More often than not, they were insignificant. The way a key clicked as it slid into a lock, the smell of an exotic herb, or even the sound of a loved one’s voice were all common things to be packed away and burned within the crevices of one’s mind, never to be seen again.  
Much to the dismay of demons, reapers, and angels alike, traumatic memories were rarely forgotten.  
There was a time where Sebastian wished for nothing more than to keep every memory he had ever gained. Each little detail was precious to him, and he mourned every memory he had ever lost.  
That is, until _that_ night.  
Oh, how he wished for nothing more than to forget that dreaded night.

The air was thick and syrupy with heat and humidity. It was dark, the sun had set nearly an hour prior, and Sebastian was _starving_. No matter how many times he had attempted to goad his mind back to the task at hand, he simply couldn’t force himself to focus on anything but the deliciously seasoned scent of his master’s soul. His mouth watered at the mere thought. He had gone hungry for far too long. His pickiness had forced him to wait for nearly half a decade whilst he seasoned his meal to perfection. He could almost taste his young lord’s decadent soul melting in his mouth when the boy in question called his name, turning towards the butler with an irritated expression on his face.  
Before Sebastian could stop himself, he lunged, jaw violently unhinging and revealing three rows of hook-like teeth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he involuntarily shed himself of his human skin. Ciel hardly had any time to scream before his faithful servant plunged his teeth into his throat, ripping out his soul and whatever flesh cared to come with it. The demon gulped it down in one go, desperate to find relief from the scorching pain in his gut. He tore flesh from the tiny body, stripping muscle from bone as though his very life depended on it. He slit arteries and bathed in the crimson rain, christening himself in all that remained of little Ciel Phantomhive.  
Ciel. Young master?

When he came to, Sebastian had no recollection of his outburst. He was covered in blood and viscera from head to toe, and the Faustian contract on his hand was missing. Something glinted in the corner of his eye.  
As humiliating a thing as it was to admit, a scream so raw and heartbroken that it threatened to shred his vocal cords ripped itself out of his throat.  
In front of him lay the head of the young Earl, eyes wide and tearful, filled with terror and betrayal. His lips were ever-so-slightly parted in the beginnings of an aborted cry for help. The head didn’t at all resemble the boy it had once belonged to, not at all the stoic, hardened face he had come to recognize as family.  
With the severed head cradled in his spindly arms, the demon cried and spat curses at whoever would listen. His pleads for his master’s resurrection would go unnoticed by whatever evil power had allowed this to happen.  
For the very first time in his long, long life, Sebastian Michaelis desperately wished to forget.


End file.
